Soyez les bienvenus (ou pas) sur la planète Terre !
by Dark Holy Phoenix
Summary: La compagnie de Thorïn écu de chêne se retrouve sur Terre, chez une jeune femme du nom de Anne Innocente, qui ne connais rien à l'univers de Tolkien et qui a un esprit assez ... loufoque. Qui va craquer en premier suite à cette situation ? Anne ? les nains ? le hobbit ou Gandalf ? Le résumé est assez nul ... je le peaufinerai plus tard :)


**Bon, alors voilà, c'est ma toute première fiction. Soyez indulgents stp. ;) Et désolé pour les fautes, je les corrigerais plus tard :3**

* * *

**Soyez les bienvenus (ou pas) sur la planète Terre**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Caché derrière un rocher, Gandalf le Gris surveillait le paysage cabossé et parsemé de roches. Soudain, il vit un traineau tiré par des lapins de Rhosgobel et conduit par Radagast le Brun. Peu de temps après, une meute de Wargs, dont certains étaient montés par des orcs, poursuivant le traineau de Radagast apparu dans le champ de vision du magicien. Radagast avait raison. Les lapins de Rhosgobel étaient vraiment rapides … Tout en gardant un œil sur les Wargs qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'eux, il donna le signal de départ :_  
_- venez. Dit-il en montrant la direction opposée de celle prise par Radagast._

_Il commença alors à courir, suivit de treize nains et d'un hobbit apeuré. Ils veillèrent à rester à proximité des rochers et jetaient parfois des petits coups d'œil inquiet vers la direction d'où provenaient les hurlements de Wargs. Bien que Radagast arrive à attirer et à semer les Wargs, il les menait n'importe où, et donc, quelquefois sur le chemin de la compagnie de Thorïn écu de chêne. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : le magicien Brun était peut-être fou, mais pas suicidaire et à se faire déchiqueter par ces monstrueuses bestioles qu'étaient les Wargs et les Orcs… Mais, Heureusement, les créatures étaient bien trop occupées à essayer de tuer celui qui les avait provoqués, pour remarquer la présence de la troupe de nains._  
_- Restez groupés, conseilla Gandalf avant de prendre une nouvelle direction._

_- Venez ! hurla Thorïn en pointant sans épée vers la direction prise par Gandalf._

_Ils se remirent alors à courir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Thorïn, qui était à la tête de la compagnie et qui avait aperçu le traîneau Radagast, s'arrêta subitement derrière un rocher. Les nains s'arrêtèrent derrière lui, mais certains, prient dans leur élan, continuèrent à courir. Ce fut le cas du jeune Ori._

_- Ori, non ! cria Thorïn qui tira le jeune nain en arrière. Recules !_

_- Venez tous ! Dépêchez-vous ! dit gandalf en montrant d'un geste de la main la nouvelle direction à prendre._

_Les nains partirent un à uns, en file indienne. Thorïn demanda au magicien où celui-ci les menait, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le roi nain n'insista pas et continua à courir. Gandalf et le roi, à la vue des lapins de Rhosgobel, firent signe au reste de la compagnie d'aller se plaquer contre un rocher. Les nains, se tassèrent les uns contre les autres, lançant des regards perplexes vers le haut du rocher : ils venaient d'entendre un grognement peu rassurant juste au-dessus de leur tête._

_Le hobbit, paniqué et plaqué contre le rocher par le bras de Dwalin, regardait droit devant lui. Il ne voulant pas connaitre l'identité de la créature qui avait émis ce grognement … bien qu'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un Warg … Thorïn, regarda son plus jeune neveu, Kili qui prit discrètement une flèche de son carquois, et en arma son arc. Il se détacha du rocher. LeWarg et l'Orc lui firent face, mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent se jeter sur lui, le jeune nain décocha sa flèche qui toucha le dos de la monture. La bête jappa de douleur tandis que l'orc sortait un cor pour appelait ses compagnons. Mais Kili décocha une nouvelle flèche. le Warg tomba, emportant avec lui son cavalier dans un sinistre hurlement qui allait sûrement ramener le reste de la meute. L'orque se releva et se précipita, épée à la main, vers la compagnie. Ce fut Dwalin, Thorïn et Bifur qui achevèrent les deux monstres. C'est alors que, des hurlements parviennent aux oreilles de la compagnie … des hurlements qui semblaient s'approcher d'eux à grande vitesse …_

_- Vite ! s'écria Gandalf. Fuyez !_

_Ils se remirent alors à courir, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient exactement. Mais cela, ils ne s'en souciaient peu pour l'instant. La seul chose qui conté était d'échapper à leurs assaillants …_

* * *

sur Terre …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Je fixais mon dernier kinder bueno. Le dernier. Et qui n'était pas dans mes mains, mais dans celles de Solène, amie et collègue de travail. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? POURQUOI ?

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça Anne ! me dit-elle.

- Mais, c'était le mien !

- Dis-toi que grâce à moi, tu n'auras pas 50 grammes de plus sur la balance ce soir …

- Je te hais …

Et le pire, c'est que c'était le dernier kinder bueno. LE DERNIER ! Et une journée sans kinder bueno, signifiait une très mauvaise journée. Une terrible journée. Une journée maudite ! Je ne rigole pas ! La dernière fois que j'étais en panne de kinder bueno, je me suis coltinée une deux de bouchon sur la route, et j'ai raté mon avion pour Londres. Une autre fois, je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant des escaliers de chez ma grand-mère. Une autre fois, j'ai mon réveil et ma télé qui étaient devenus fous. Et une autre fois … enfin bref, les kinder bueno était … hum … mes idoles ? Non, quand même pas, je n'avais pas chez moi un autel où je sacrifiais des tablettes de chocolats et des bouteilles de lait pour le dieu kinder bueno. Non, je ne suis pas à ce point-là. C'est juste que je raffolais de ces petites choses si … si calorique. Et que ça illuminais ma journée.

- Et puis, si tu en veux un, tu peux t'en acheter à la machine d'en bas !

- Non ! La machine est une voleuse de monnaie ! tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis dans ...

- Ah non ! ne me sort pas « les kinder buenno illumine ma journée de travail, ça me porte chance, si j'en ai pas je suis dans la … »

- Hey ! C'est vrai ! ne plus en avoir ça me porte mal chance !

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller en acheter ! Et le fait de penser que « n'en plus en avoir te porte mal chance » c'est … stupide ! C'est juste que tu es très maladroite !

Un point pour Solène.

- Et comme tu ne veux pas l'avouer, continua-t-elle, tu t'aies inventé cette stupide histoire de « kinder bueno est égale à chance » !

Deux points pour Solène.

- Et tu as fini par te persuader et croire que c'était vrai ! et maintenant c'est devenu presque un rite pour toi, de prendre chaque jour des kinder buenno ou sinon « c'est la mort », comme tu dis. ça fait quoi ? Six mois que tu t'es inventé cette stupide histoire ? Et regarde tu commences à avoir une petite bedaine et … tu vas t'arrêter de faire cette tête ? On dirait un poulpe en train d'agonir !

Cent cinquante points pour Solène ! Anne est vaincue ! Ding Ding ! Bon, ok, elle avait réussi à me convaincre. Kinder buenno mauvais ! Et puis, elle a raison, je commence à avoir une petite bedaine … déjà que je n'étais pas extrêmement fine, alors …

- Ok, fis-je. Tu m'as convaincu. Je ne prendrais plus de kinder buenno…

- Bien. Bon toutou.

- Grrrr …

* * *

_En Terre du Milieux_

_- Il faut tenir ! cria Thorïn._

_Il dégaina son épée. La situation s'était empirée : la compagnie était encerclée par les Orcs et Wargs, Gandalf avait disparu … Les nains se regroupèrent. Rester groupé. Il fallait rester groupé. Trop de Wargs. Trop d'Orcs. Et c'est alors qu'un miracle se produit. La voix de Gandalf se fit entendre derrière eux :_

_- Par ici ! pauvre fou !_

_Les nains se retournèrent. Le magicien gris venait de trouver une nouvelle cachette. Un trou au niveau d'un rocher._

_- Suivait moi ! cria le Torïn au reste de la compagnie._

_Le roi nain se mit au-dessus du trou et attendit que tous les autres nains se soient jetés dans le trou. Bofur, Bilbo, Balïn, Gloïn … Gandalf contait les membres de la compagnie au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Aucun membre ne devait être perdu_… _Ori, Oïn, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalïn … onze membres de la compagnie était déjà dans le trou. Thorïn tua un Wargs qui s'était un trop rapprochait de lui. Il appela ses neveux._

_- Fili ! Kili !_

_Fili et Kili, suivit par leur oncle se jetèrent à leur tour dans la cachette. Gandalf conta. Treize nains, et un hobbit. La compagnie était au complet. C'est alors qu'un cor résonna. Et ce n'était pas un cor d'Orc. Gandalf le savait. Il connaissait très bien ce cor. Des cris résonnèrent à la surface. Les Wargs et les Orcs se faisaient tué un à uns. Quelques nains sursautèrent et se bousculèrent : un Orcs venait de débouler dans leur cachette. Mais la créature ne bougeait pas. Elle était morte, un flèche plantait dans le cou._

* * *

Sur Terre

- Eh ben tu vois ! Rien de spécial ne t'ait arrivé aujourd'hui !

Je tirai la langue à mon amie. J'étais libre de l'emprise des kinder buenno ! LIBRE !

- Tu fais quoi ce week end ? me demanda Solène entrant dans le parking.

Ce soir c'était le week end. Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! Heureusement que mon travaille me plaisait … Sinon j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps ! J'étais restauratrice de tableaux. Oui ! Restauratrice de tableau pour les musées nationaux ! Solène, était elle aussi restauratrice de tableau … enfin, elle, elle s'occupait surtout des sculptures.

- En fait, j'ai prévu de me voir tous les Walt Disney d en version original ! répondis-je. C'est bon pour la culture générale ! Na !

- Pff … Bon, je vais me joindre à toi.

- Mais … Nan ! Tu vas t'arrêter de scouater chez moi !

- Je rigole ! Je vais juste passer voir si tu n'as pas racheté de kinder bueno. Si c'est le cas, je les embarquerai tous ! si ce n'est pas le cas … j'embarquerai tous les Twix !

- Nan ! T'as pas le droit ! De toute façon j'en ai plus.

- Menteuse ! C'est pour ton bien !

Ok. J'arrive chez moi, et je planque tous les Twix.

* * *

_En Terre du milieu_

_Thorïn s'agenouilla près de la créature morte, retira la flèche, et l'analysa. Il la jeta brusquement quand il réalisa qu'elle provenait d'un carquois d'elfe._

_- Les elfes, grogna Thorïn._

_Le roi lança un regard à Gandalf, comme s'il souhaité avoir une explication à tous cela. Mais, le magicien n'en fit rien._

_- Je ne vois pas où peux mener ce chemin, fit Dwalïn qui était parti examiner un passage possible. Doit-on le suivre ?_

_- Nous le suivons bien sûre ! affirma Bofur._

_La compagnie se mit alors en marche vers le passage étroit. Le chemin était en effet entre deux parois assez rapprochées. Pour une quelconque raison, Gandalf eut l'étrange sensation que ce chemin n'allait pas les menés à l'endroit qu'il avait prévu …_

* * *

Sur Terre

Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer chez moi, et me jeter sur mon canapé. Je garai ma voiture dans le parking de mon immeuble. « Hé ho ! Hé ho ! Je rentre du boulot ». Je rentre dans l'immeuble et prend l'ascenseur en priant qu'il ne tombe pas en panne. Je n'ai jamais trop aimait les ascenseurs. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il tombe ne panne et que j'y reste bloquer pendant plusieurs jours… Mais j'atteignis saine et sauf mon étage. Je me dirigeais vers ma porte, et l'ouvris. Ah ! Mon chez moi ! Sans plus attendre, et après avoir bien fermé la porte d'entrée, je fonçais vers ma chambre.

_En Terre du Milieux_

_Plus la compagnie s'enfonçait dans le passage, plus le passage devenait étroit. Et cela posa quelques problèmes à Bombur, le nain le plus gros de la compagnie. _

- _Une porte ! s'exclama Dwalïn. Dois-je l'ouvrir ?_

_Gandalf eut un hoquet de surprise. Une porte ? Comment ça « une porte ? ». Il aurait bien aimé examiner de plus près cette « porte », mais, le passage était bien trop étroit pour pouvoir dépasser tous ces nains. De plus, il se trouvait au niveau d'un tournant et ne pouvait donc pas voir cette « porte » _

- _Comment est cette porte ? demanda Gandalf._

- _En bois. En chêne il me semble. Dois-je l'ouvrir ?_

- _Non ! contournez là ! ordonna le magicien._

- _La contourner ? Mais comment ? Elle incruster dans la pierre ! Le chemin s'arrête à cette porte. Alors, dois-je l'ouvrir ?_

_Le magicien gris sembla hésiter pendant un moment. Cette porte n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais avait-il le choix ? C'était soit passé par cette porte, soit rebrousser chemin … _

- _Ouvrez-la ! ordonna Gandalf. _

- _Gandalf, fit Bilbo qui était devant lui. Êtes-vous sûre que …_

- _Mon cher Bilbo, parfois, il faut marcher droit devant nous, et faire face à l'inconnu plutôt que rebrousser chemin. Cela peut nous faire bénéfique … ou peut causer notre perte à tous._

_La compagnie se mit alors à traverser cette porte, les uns après les autres. Gandalf hésita une nouvelle fois quand il arriva devant cette porte. Il ne ressentait aucun maléfice. Cette porte semblait … si normale. Il entendit un Bilbo ronchonner, comme quoi il faisait très sombre et que les nains lui marché sur les pieds. Gandalf passa à son tour à travers la porte._

- _Il est vrai qu'il fait fort sombre ici, confirma Gandalf. Un peu de clarté nous fera du bien …_

_La pierre du baton de Gandalf s'illumina. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent n'était pas fait en roche, mais … en bois ? Et ils se trouvait de plus en plus à l'étroit._

- _Hé ! il y a des vêtements ! cria Dori. En dirait des manteaux !_

- _Ça chatouille ! cria Ori._

- _Il y encore une porte ! cria Dwalïn. _

- _Ouvres la Dwalïn ! ordonna Thorïn. On commence à étouffer ici !_

_Dwalïn obéit. A Peine la porte ouverte, qu'une lumière les éblouit et qu'un un cri strident les fit tous sursauter._

* * *

Sur Terre

J'étais carrément vautré sur mon lit. Mon lit douillé… J'étais en train de m'endormir quand … quand j'entendis des sortes de chuchotement dans mon armoire. Oh non ! C'était la vengeance des kinders buenos pour les avoir abandonné ! Bon, soyons réaliste, jusqu'à présent, les kinders buenos n'étaient pas vivant. Je pris le livre qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit – pour information, c'était les trois mousquetaires de Dumas- Et je me postais devant mon armoire. C'était sans doute des souris. Ma voisine m'avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé des souris dans son appartement. Un bon coup de livre sur leur tête et … Mais, et si ce n'était pas des souris ? Et si … et si c'était des cambrioleurs, des assassins, des ninjas qui se cachaient dans mon armoire ? Car, les souris, tout comme les kinders buenos, ne parlait pas. Or, les bruit que provenait de mon armoire, semblait … humanoïde. Et il semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes. Et alors, le livre ne suffirait pas pour les assommer…

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brusquement, et je ne pus retenir un cri strident… et lancer mon bouquin à la créature qui sortit de l'armoire. Et une pantoufle à la seconde. Et une autre pantoufle à la troisième. Et un oreiller à la quatrième … Merde, mais combien étaient-ils ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq … treize, quatorze, quinze. Quinze ? Mais comment avaient-ils put tenir dans une simple armoire ? Je me croirais presque dans Narnia. Treize d'entre eux étaient des hommes, légèrement plus petit que moi (c'est une grande première ! Je mesure 1m60, et treize hommes était plus petit que moi !), un enfant (enfin je crois …) avec des pieds de géant poilus (oui, il était pieds nus !) et un homme âgé au chapeau pointus et au bâton lumineux (Albus Dumbledore, c'est toi ?). C'était bizarre, mais leur tête ne m'était pas totalement inconnue…

- Où sommes-nous ? fit un nain au crâne rasé avec un accent qui ressemblait au russe.

- Regardez ! Elle est drôlement habiller, chuchota un autre qui ressemblait à un moine

Hey ! J'étais habillée normalement ! C'était eux qui ne ressemblait à rien avec leur manteaux de fourrure, leurs barbes, leurs haches, épées … haches ? Épées ? ARMES ! Je reculais vers mon lit. S'il fallait que je meurs aujourd'hui, je voulais mourir dignement, en tombant sur mon lit et non sur le parquet. Solène, c'est de ta faute ! Et j'avais raison ! Sans kinder bueno, ma journée était bien fichue ! Pardonnez moi ô kinder bueno d'avoir douté de vous et de la chance que vous m'apportiez !

* * *

**Voilà le prologue. Dois-je continuer, ou est-ce que ce n'est pas intérressant ?**


End file.
